No Reply
by Seishuku Arashi-012
Summary: Draco does something unforgiveable to Ginny Formerly part of Silver Twilight Blood


****

No Reply

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and the song 'No Reply' is from Cowboy Bebop.

A/N- This fic will be switching from Draco's POV to Ginny's, and back. 

__

Draco's POV

__

Like the perfect ending

It won't be long

Till everything I've ruined has seen me gone.

In time, I pray you'll forgive me

Now that you know the man I am

Can you forgive me?

Here I am, Draco Malfoy, also known as the Slytherin Sex God. Now I know what it feels like to be alone in a crowded room. The rest of my house is celebrating my crushing some poor Gryff's spirit; she was a Weasely to top that off. 

It's her own fault for being so perfect. She could have at least tried to be less amazing, couldn't she? 

"Drakkie!! Since you're 'single' now, can we do something Saturday?" Pansy Parkinson was screeching at me. SHE never screeched at me, or anyone else for that matter. She would have been afraid of offending them, or hurting their feelings. She cared about everyone that way.

Why am I still thinking about her? It was supposed to be a joke, but why isn't it funny anymore?

"Well, Drakkie?" Parkinson grabbed my arm and smiled up at me. The girl needed to brush her teeth and eat a tub of breathmints.

"No. Leave me alone." I ripped my arm out of her grasp, and heading past the common room's rowdy occupants went up the cold stone stairs to my dormitory.

__

I fall

Like the sands of time

Like some broken rhyme

At feet no longer there.

I counted the steps it took to get to my empty room, there are still 76; just like before. Why did getting there feel different?

*BOOM!* Thunder? Of course, the weather just happened to decide to match my mood.

This would no doubt make father happy. The girl had been punished. Funny, I can't think of anything she did to be punished for.

__

If only I could call the rain to melt and wash away the pain you feel,

I would.

You gave yourself to me and showed me what the truth could be.

For that, I say thank you.

This was my life.

It never made much sense to me.

****

Ginny's POV

It's finally happened. I knew that it was too good to be true, and Mum always said that your first instincts were usually right. Yesterday we were laughing, and just look at me now. I can already imagine him laughing it up with his Slytherin buddies, with Parkinson hanging off his arm. 

The common room is oddly quiet tonight, even though it's so crowded. It seems that way to me, anyway. I'm not going to tell them what happened. They will just try something stupid, something "brave". Even after what he did, I don't want him to get hurt. He's had his share of pain already.

*BOOM!*

It's raining isn't it. That's right, even mother nature has bad days, right? It might even just be a dream; it is possible, isn't it? I'll wake up tomorrow, go to the Great Hall and see his smiling face. I know I will..

__

With every lie I lived

Part of me would fade

Into this empty shadow I've become.

And now I feel so numb.

I no longer know myself

But I still know you

He wouldn't do this to me. He loves me…right? Others may speak of his faults, but he's perfect in my eyes. 

It's cold in here. I can almost feel his arms around my shoulders, keeping me warm; protecting me, just like always.

__

I call

And there is no reply.

Like some phantom cry

On ears too far away.

I can't help but sigh. No matter how much I deny it, the reality is harsh and cold, just like his steely grey eyes. 

I can already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. My plain brown eyes that he once said were beautiful.

I have to get out of here. I can't cry in front of all of these people. Ron would hear, so would Harry and Hermione. I couldn't stand to see HIM 'Avada Kedavra'-ed.

I walked up to my dormitory. None of the girls would be there, and even if they were, they would leave as soon as they saw me. My entire house seems to hate me. They avoid me like I'm a leper. I'm so alone.

__

I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by

The only thing I see is you

For all the times you walked the line or me and standing by my side

I say, thank you

Here lies my life.

It never felt real to me.

****

Draco's POV

Why can't I get her face out of my head?!? I know that she's going to cry. I can tell. Whenever something happened, she would cry. Whether it was good or bad, her tears would flow.

Her house turned against her. She chose ME over her entire house. I just told the Slytherins that it was an elaborate prank. I'd just string her along, and then dump her. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. 

I've found that I can lie to anyone but myself. I'm not stupid enough to say this aloud, but I think I do care for her a little. I can't say that I love her, because I don't. There's just something I can't describe….

__

You'll always mean so much to me

And there's no reply

And there's no reply

You'll never know how much you meant to me

I've always loved watching the rain. It's calming, in a way. I don't feel very calm now; it's not just a spring rain, though. It's a wild, unpredictible storm. That's the kind of weather she loved best. She said it was like when she was with me; she never knew what would happen next.

__

If only I could call the rain to melt and wash away the pain you feel

I would

You gave yourself to me and showed me what the truth could be

For that, I say thank you

This was my life,

It never made much sense to me.

****

Ginny's POV

As soon as I entered my dormitory, I cried like a hungry child. I was hungry for something, but not food. He provided a different kind of nourishment; he strengthened my soul.

A storm had begun, my favorite type of weather. It was just like him: passionate, unpredictable, and wild.

I pulled myself up off the floor and yanked the windows open. There were four windows in that room, and the wind was strong. I didn't care that my roommate's and my belongings scattered across the floor. Possessions are unnecessary; the only thing that matters is yourself. That was something he taught me. He was always saying things like that.

__

I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by

The only thing I see is you.

For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side 

I say, thank you.

Here lies my life,

I never felt real to me.

Even though they were on opposite sides of the castle, two of Hogwarts most outstanding students couldn't sleep for the same reason. There was no way either would admit to feeling the pain, so they settled for letting their worries drift away on the savage winds that assaulted the castle. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasely were worlds apart, but they couldn't help but fall in love.

__

You in my life,

It all meant so much more to be.

****

A/N-Well? My second Harry Potter songfic. Wow, I feel like I've accomplished something.


End file.
